fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher Manawa
* Liza Ortiz (Mother) |ethnicity = Latino/Maori }} Christopher James Manawa was a major character in the first and second seasons. He was portrayed by Lorenzo James Henrie. Chris was the teenage son of Travis and Liza. Biography Background Chris is Travis and Liza's smart and rebellious teenage son. He didn't really accept that his parents weren't together anymore. He went to St. George's Christian Academy and had a girlfriend Maria Santos before The Fall who was from Pomona. Chris often (in Season 2) wears a hoodies with "POMONA" on the back. He has both his father’s do-good attitude and his mother’s edge. In Season 1 Chris often felt that he and his mother were neglected by his father. He resented his father’s insistence on bringing the two families closer and wanted Travis to break away from the Clark family so that he and his mother Liza would be his father’s sole priority. Season 1 "Pilot" We only get a brief glimpse of Chris in "Pilot". He is working at the table at the Ortiz home where he lives with his mother Liza. Liza is on the phone to Chris' father, Travis, and passes the phone to Chris. Travis tries to persuade Chris to stay with him this weekend at the Clark home where he now lives with his fiance Madison Clark and her two children, Alicia and Nick. Chris is less than delighted and the conversation doesn't go well, Travis eventually gives up and the arrangement for Chris to spend that weekend with him and the Clarks is shelved. "Keep him." Travis tells Liza, and hangs up. "So Close, Yet So Far" Main Article: Christopher Manawa/Season 1/So Close, Yet So Far After witnessing the start of the riot in LA, Chris takes shelter with his parents in the barber's shop Salazar's Cuts. "The Dog" Main Article: Christopher Manawa/Season 1/The Dog Chris escapes through the riot to Travis' truck and back to the Clark's house. He witnesses Daniel putting down Peter Dawson and the Guardsman putting down Susan Tran. "Not Fade Away" Main Article: Christopher Manawa/Season 1/Not Fade Away Chris sees the flashes from across the valley and realises that there are still people alive outside the Safe Zone. "Cobalt" Main Article: Christopher Manawa/Season 1/Cobalt Chris is seen when Alicia comes by and they go to a house. Chris plays with a remote helicopter and it falls down the stairs. He picks it up and sees Alicia starting to undress and he awkwardly walks away. Then he and Alicia start to trash the house. He and Alicia start to walk down the street until the military come by. He says that the guards aren't on patrol. They notice something is wrong. "The Good Man" Main Article: Christopher Manawa/Season 1/The Good Man Chris and Alicia go with the main party to retrieve Nick, Griselda and Liza. While waiting for the main party to return, both Chris and Alicia are cornered and threatened by the fleeing soldiers. In exchange for the soldiers not hurting Alicia, Chris gives them the key to the car they used to hide. After the soldiers leave, they hide until the main party returns and witness Adams' shooting of Ofelia and then Travis' subsequent attack on Adams. When they get to Strand's house they hear the shot. Season 2 "Monster" "We All Fall Down" On The Abigail, Travis tries to talk to Chris, who is still not interested in talking to him. They get to Catrina when it's dark, as they get close Madison spots the lights of a house on the hillside. They dock at a wooden jetty, the Manawa family and the Clark family walk ashore to investigate. They approach the house which is mostly in darkness now. Travis calls out and a small boy, the boy from the beach, runs out of the front door towards them. A man (George Geary) calls the boy (Harry Geary) back. They introduce themselves and Travis explains they're only here for a little while - and that the Gearys have nothing to fear from them. In the house Chris and Alicia each have a glass of wine and Harry is teaching Nick how to play a handheld video game (is this a Sony PSP?). Harry asks Nick if he'd like to see his room and Nick agrees, he tries to get Chris to come as well but no luck there. Morning of the next day and Chris is up exploring the Cafe area, looking out at the sea and back at the land. He sees Seth come out of the house carrying an axe and follows him down to the beach. Seth says that he can help with his chores if he likes. "Chores" turns out to be putting down the dead at the fence on the beach. This has to be done first thing in the morning, before lunch and at the end of the day. Chris has a turn. Travis gets up and looks for Chris, catches up with them at the beach. Chris is enjoying himself. Travis goes to the beach and doesn't like what he sees. Seth goes and Chris stays to finish off the last one. Travis calls him away, but Chris puts down the last of the dead before he goes with his dad. Later, when it all goes wrong, Chris sees Maddy, Nick and Travis run back to The Abigail, Nick carrying Harry. They get on board and Maddy tells Harry that his parents wanted them to take care of him. Strand is not pleased to see the boy and wants him put back on the jetty. They argue bitterly until Seth turns up with a rifle and demands that Harry go back with him. Daniel points a gun a Seth's head, ready to kill him. Seth calls Harry and they leave the boat; Seth's last words to Madison are "You caused this." On the jetty, Melissa, now one of the dead, is stumbling towards The Abigail. She is blocking Seth and Harry's way home. Seth turns Harry around to wave at Madison - they wave at each other, Harry focusses on her and doesn't see when Seth puts down his mother. Alicia and Nick can't watch, Daniel can't watch. Chris can't look away. "Ouroboros" "Blood in the Streets" "Captive" While Chris watches in a cabin on The Abigail, Daniel treats the wound that Reed sustained from the crowbar. Reed tells Daniel that his brother, Connor, has a dozen men and five boats and will come looking for him. Daniel leaves Reed tied up in a chair. Chris insists on guarding Reed. Daniel agrees to let him stand outside Reed’s door. Reed talks to Chris and riles him up. Nick shuts the door to tune Reed out. Chris blames himself for allowing Reed’s group onto the boat but Nick assures him it’s not his fault. After a shot is heard on The Abigail, Chris walks down the hall with a gun and tells Ofelia that Reed was about to turn. The group finds Reed dead in the cabin with his face blown off. Madison comforts Chris. They overhear Luis complain that the trade is now dead. Chris realizes, mistakenly it turns out, that he has just destroyed any hopes of getting Travis back peacefully. "Sicut Cervus" Travis confronts Chris on what Madison told him about Reed but Chris defends his story that Reed was about to turn. Later, the group is attacked outside of the same church by the zombified congregation that Thomas Abigail had previously encountered. Madison is attacked by a walker and Chris stands and watches until Alicia kills the walker. Back in Baja, Alicia confronts Chris over trying to get her mother killed but Chris proclaims that she is his mother too and he would never do that and simply froze and threatens Alicia not to tell anyone about what happened when she sees the BS in Chris' story. At night, Chris sneaks into Alicia's room to find her and Madison cuddling. Chris picks up a knife Madison had left by her bed and looks at it in wonder. At that moment, both Alicia and Madison are woken up by the sound of Strand shooting Thomas to prevent reanimation. The two women see Chris and yell at him to leave. "Shiva" Travis searches for Chris and discovers a man inside a shack. Travis soon learns that Chris threatened to kill the man's son if he did not make Travis leave. Travis finds Chris holding the son's man at gunpoint. Travis and Chris struggle, ending with Travis wrestling the knife from him. “I’m no good,” Chris says. Later, Travis and Chris are seen wandering through the hillside. "Grotesque" Chris does not appear in this episode. "Los Muertos" Chris does not appear in this episode. "Do Not Disturb" Travis limps down a Mexican road with Chris. They find a car in a nearby town. Chris insists on searching for supplies at a restaurant while Travis hotwires the car. At the restaurant, Chris hears voices in a back room and sees the owners recently dead on the floor. He stuffs a can of beans into his backpack then kills off incoming Infected, saving one of the armed men as he emerges from the back. After seeing the men, Chris flees back to the car. Chris tells Travis to "Drive!" A man from the restaurant sees them race off. Travis drives through the night. He lets Chris drive for the first time when his injured foot worsens. On their journey, Travis assures Chris the world will return to normal some day, but Chris is skeptical. When they run out of fuel, Travis and Chris start a campfire near the road. While the beans cook, Travis suggests they find a house with a well, in an elevated location that would offer a good vantage point. A truck parks on the road: It’s the young men from the restaurant. Travis and Chris stamp out the fire and hide a little way off. Chris tells Travis that he stole food from the men at the restaurant. The men find their campsite and shout promises not to hurt whoever is hiding in the bushes. Travis and Chris come out of hiding. The men — Brandon, Derek and "Baby" James — invite Travis and Chris to eat with them. Travis informs Brandon’s group that San Diego, their hometown, is destroyed, bombed by the Air Force like LA. Brandon offers Travis and Chris a ride to the U.S. Travis declines but accepts a ride to the next town. Chris tells Travis they should join Brandon’s group but Travis worries the men are too dangerous to be trusted. “Maybe that’s what it takes,” replies Chris. Travis and Chris ride with Brandon’s group. Chris sits in the cab with Derek and Baby James, laughing at their cocky banter. He spots a farm in the distance. Brandon’s group drives to the farm to look for food and supplies, it looks to be picked clean and abandoned. Travis pulls Chris aside and suggests they stay at the farm when Brandon’s group moves on. Chris refuses, saying they need to stay with people. He follows Brandon to check out the barn. Brandon’s group finds chickens inside the barn. Overjoyed, they begin chasing down the chickens, hoping for an easy meal. Meanwhile, Travis finds the graves of two children and an older woman outside the house, he runs to the barn when he hears the boys shouting. Travis runs to the barn and warns the group that whoever buried the people in the graves is still at the farm. He's proved right when a man of about 50 comes in with a rifle. Travis insists they leave and let the man keep his farm. With guns drawn on him, the farm owner shoots James in the leg after he snaps a chicken’s neck. Chris shoots the man, fatally wounding him. Travis stares at Chris as the farm owner dies. Chris holds out his hand to Travis but he turns away.based on the official recap from http://www.amc.com/shows/fear-the-walking-dead/season-2/episode-10-do-not-disturb "Date of Death" Following the death of Elias Suarez, Travis talks to Chris later that night and is disgusted by Chris and his lack of remorse for his actions as Chris reminds him that Elias shot James and he was a friend. Travis also overhears Brandon, Derek and Chris discussing the possibility of shooting James despite the possibility and grabs Chris's gun, barricading himself inside of the barn with James for his protection as he says that James is scared of his group and he can see why. The next morning, Chris speaks with his father but it is revealed to be a ruse to kill James as the men pin down Travis and shoot James in the head while he begs for mercy. Travis again talks to Chris who tells Travis that he has adapted to this new world despite Travis making him think he was broken and that by letting him go to San Diego with Brandon and Derek, he is helping look out for Chris just like Liza wanted. At the Rosarito Beach Hotel later on the same night that Travis arrives there, Chris is nowhere to be found as Brandon and Derek stand outside of the locked front gate. "Wrath" Travis later discovers that Brandon and Derek are at the hotel and pursues them as Madison and the others attempt to exile them for safety, questioning what happened to Chris. They initially proclaim that Chris took over the shift for them driving as they were sleeping and fell asleep behind the wheel himself, causing the truck to flip and throwing him out of the windshield. Travis picks up a flaw in the story and realizes that there is more to it: With the threat of being murdered, they reveal that they had to put Chris down as he is shown in a flashback to have survived the wreck only with a broken leg and shot shortly after by Brandon. In a fit of rage, Travis brutally beats Brandon and Derek to death for Chris' murder. Trivia *Chris is the second main character to die in the series (This is not including Daniel Salazar, whose fate remains unknown as of the conclusion of Season 2.) Appearances Gallery Chris-S2-Promo.jpg|Season 2 Chris in Dining Area at Liza's Home.png Chris Videoing Something in the Trailer.png Chris-InfoBox.PNG Chris-PromoCrop.PNG Chris.png FTWD 102 JM 0510 0051-1024x683.jpg FTWD 102 JM 0510 0126ed-1024x683.jpg FTWD 102 JM 0510 0170ed-1024x683.jpg FTWD 102 JM 0510 0834ed-620x400.jpg FTWD CastComposite RGB V3-1024x768.jpg Liza and Chris Promo.jpg Liza Chris and Travis.png Liza Travis and Chris.png Screen-Shot-2015-07-10-at-4.38.38-PM.png Screen-Shot-2015-07-10-at-4.47.20-PM.png Screen-Shot-2015-07-10-at-4.48.08-PM.png Season1 Cast Hires.jpg Travisgun.jpg Travisandchris.jpg Travis.jpg Chrisinfected.jpg Travis Chris walking.jpg FTWD2 210 RF 0418 0165-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-travis-curtis-4-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-travis-curtis-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-210-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg FTWD 214 PI 0531 0109-RT.jpg FTWD 214 PI 0531 0040-RT.jpg Chris Manawa Death.PNG FTWD2 213 RF 0525 0751-RT.jpg FTWD 214 PI 0531 0224-RT.jpg TBT S01E06.JPG References Navigation fr:Chris Manawa Category:Main Cast Category:Characters Category:Main Show Category:Madison's Group Category:American Category:California Residents Category:Main Characters